When I Look at You
by August Shaffer
Summary: Based off of a video I watched. Bella once found love in Jake's arms but when Edward returns with a offer to change her, who will she decide?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. **_

_**Rating: R/Mature: Sexual language and scenes. **_

_**Pairing: J/B**_

_**Pre-readers: Mist/Dani**_

_**Genre: Supernatural**_

_**Banner: Mist**_

_**Story Length: Short Story**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a short story. I was inspired to write this story from a video. Brittdox made. She makes my videos for some of my stories and well, I was watching this one she made for fun and suddenly I had to write the scenes that went to the video. I hope you enjoy the story and the video that spark up my muse.**_

**_A link to where the video can be found is on my profile._**

_**A/N2: In this story, nothing happened the way it did in Eclipse. I changed the sequences to work with my storyline. So don't get frustrated and throw the movie out of your mind. LOL**_

Chapter One: When The Night Comes Calling...

"Bella, what's up with you? You've been staring off into space all day." Alice frown nervously in Bella's direction.

Alice invited Bella over for some girl time. She didn't need the gift of foreseeing the future to know that Bella was starting to drift away from the Cullens and more importantly Edward.

"What?" Bella blink a few times bringing her mind back to the present. She had tried so hard not to think about the past. The past meaning six months ago. Six months ago to the day she had been with someone else. Someone who had opened her eyes and showed her love in away that Edward couldn't. No, rephrase that, Edward could have but continued to be stubborn about his convictions with the subject of sex before marriage.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. Are you having nightmares again about Victoria? You know she is dead and I promise you that Edward won't let anyone else ever hurt you again." Alice vowed.

"I know she's dead. I saw Edward kill her with my own eyes." Bella stated calmly although her heart beat began to pick up pace as the memory of Victoria's death flash across her mind.

She hated Victoria but she also understand her need for revenge. If someone stole her soul mate she would have probably searched out their murderer too.

Although James brought on his own death by provoking the Cullen's by trying to kill her when they made it clear that she belonged to them. He stepped into their area and tried to claim something that was forbidden to him. Bella.

It seemed so heroic, when it first happened, that Edward fought for her life and their love but now, looking back, she was starting to realize that none of this would have happened if she simply walked away from Edward when he first rejected her friendship.

It was also her fault that Jake was a wolf because of her selfishness and curiosity. The Cullen's might have gone off and then Jake and the other pack member's might not have begun the process of changing into ancient and powerful wolves.

"Then what is bothering you? I know you hate it when I look ahead to see what you're planning but your giving me no choice. I am afraid for you. Edward is back and wants to marry you but you keep refusing him. Why? Are you angry with him?" Alice's voice cracked as she stared sadly at her friend's face, hoping to see some reaction that might explain her lack of concentration and constant daydreaming.

"I'm not angry with him. I'm just...I...don't know what I want. I'm eighteen years old and have so many choices to make. If I choose the wrong one I could ruin my future. I just want to know in the end, that I made the right one for the right reasons." Bella answered. Standing up, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, she trembled from the cold air that had slid into the room.

"What other choices are you considering?" Alice knew that Edward wanted Bella to go to college and experience life a little more before he granted her wish of becoming an immortal.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking right now. I need to go home. Charlie is expecting me to cook dinner for the two of us." Bella grabbed her truck keys and darted out of the room with out another word shared between them.

She drove home wondering why the secret she held close to her heart was starting to eat at her? Honestly, she had every reason to be with Jake when Edward dump her and took off. She had every reason to want what he offered her and more. Yet when Edward and the others returned, she found herself running right back into Edward's open arms.

He explained he had tried to be selfless and thought if they left she would have less risks of being attacked again. Instead, he left her wide open for Victoria and her blood thirsty newborns.

It was Jake who'd saved her from nearly dieing. It was Jake who bandaged her broken heart and healed her. Edward had nearly broken her and Jake fixed her.

How had she repaid him for his kindness, devotion, and love? She ran back to the enemy who put her in the danger in the first place.

What was wrong with her? Maybe she'd been right along that her wires were screwed up in her head. She had to be malfunctioned. Why else had she been stupid enough to tell Jake that the nights she spent in his arms, the moments they shared, and the love he showed her was not enough.

Bella prepared the casserole and quickly put it away in the oven before going upstairs to take a quick shower. She suddenly found herself not wanting to smell like vampires when the only people who could detect the scent was wolves and she doubted she would be seeing any of them anytime soon. The pack was just as confused and hurt by her decision to return to the Cullen's.

She finished her shower and change into clean non vampire smelling clothes. Heading back downstairs, she checked on their dinner then went into the living room, settling into the center of the couch. Staring at the blank screen of the television she found herself thinking about the last time Jake sat next to her on this couch. Her lips curl up into a tender smile as she watch it replay in her mind.

XXX

"God Bella, your hands are freezing." Jake put both of her hands in a ball and covered them with his. Bella scooted up closer to him, although a warning bell was ringing in her head that Jake might make more out of their situation than her needing warmth, she leaned her head onto his chest and enjoyed the heat that soak into her pores.

"Well, you're hot has hell." Bella mumble into his chest.

"Excuse me?" Jake laughed.

"You heard me." Bella grunted nearly crawling up in his lap to receive more of his heat.

"I think you just said I was hot. Is it possible that my charms have finally found a way to work on you?" Jake pulled her up into his lap, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. If anyone would have walked in on them they might had perceived their predicament in a more sexual way but he was honestly only trying to provide her with heat. They had played outside in the snow. He had unintentionally soak her with his constant snow ball attack. She had been the one to volunteer to make snow angels with him. They spent two hours outside acting like young children instead of their normal mature and responsible demeanor's. It had been fun to be carefree, to forget what really exists out in the world and how he had to be a protector against the evil that freely roam in it.

"Jake, your skin is so soft." Bella noted out loud as she nuzzle her nose against his hairless chest.

"Yeah, well yours is too." Jake teased while rubbing his hand up and down her back, until his hand found it's way underneath her sweater where it explore her flesh.

"That tickles." Bella giggled, moving up against him, so that when she shifted she was able to feel his hardness between his legs,spring to life. For one moment she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment but then the fire in the pit of her stomach churn and she found herself excited by it. It was a compliment to her. She needed compliments. She needed to feel desired. Jake did that for her. He would often look at her like she was the only woman in the world. She had once found it awkward but lately she found it pleasurable. It made her tingle from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"Umm..." Jake felt his skin tingle, his head spin with misery and excitement and he was fighting the urge to throw her back onto the couch and dry hump the hell out of her, until he managed to find his release. He knew it wouldn't take long. Bella had a way of making him in a constant stage of arousal. Even his wolf craved her touch.

"Sorry." Bella lifted her head up slightly to look up at his face. His eyes were closed , his head leaned back against the couch, while his hand continued to roam up and down her backside. Bella enjoyed the feel of his hands on her flesh.

"For what?" Jake opened his eyes slowly and look down at her with a gentle smile.

"I ...you..." Bella was not sure how to articulate what she was thinking without sounding like a babbling, inexperience girl.

Bella's head drop, her eyes landed on his crotch where she could see the outline of him pressing up against the material of his jeans. Licking her lips, swallowing hard, she sucked in deep breathes before she forced her head to lift back up and look at his face.

Jake sucked in his lower lip, bit down on it, trying so damn hard to act like what was going on between their bodies was as natural as them breathing. He knew if he made a big deal out of it, Bella would start to analyze the situation and pull back. He didn't want to risk her stopping what was giving him such a rush.

"I think I'm warm enough." Bella lick her lips nervously as she stared into his eyes and saw an identical look of desire she knew match her own. Bella felt more than the warmth flowing between their bodies. There was definitely some chemistry between them. Her heart skipped erratically, her body long for his touch, and a wetness was forming between her legs. A wetness that she had only felt once before for a guy. A guy who rejected her every advancement.

Would Jake reject her? Would he stop them from going too far like Edward constantly did? No, she had a elated feeling that Jake would give her everything and more if she gave him permission to advance on her.

"You can never be too warm." Jake's voice was thick with desire.

"True." Bella felt him releasing her hands and she knew at that moment it was up to her to make the next move. Jake would follow her lead. A sudden surge of excitement flooded her veins as she watch her hands roam up his chest, landing around his neck, clasping them together so that they were lock.

"Bella." Jake's voice warned her that he wanted her but he didn't want to be teased.

"Jake." Bella whispered painfully as she brush her lips against his. Her eyes closed shut. Her tongue darted delicately across the smoothness of his lips until she felt his mouth opening up to her. Her body screamed with joy when his tongue joined hers and together they shared a kiss that was unlike anything she'd ever known.

XXX

A pounding noise at the front door brought her out of her delicious daydream. Bella opened her eyes, her fingertips touch her lips, exhaling loud and deep. Forcing her body to move she got up to answer the door and hopefully send the intruder away. She wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone. She just wanted to enjoy the solitude and remember the heated moments she had spent in Jake's arms.

Opening the door she wore a unwelcoming look on her face as she look at the unwanted guest.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake stood in front of her. She blink a few times, her face switched expressions as she tried to figure out if she was living in a moment of reality or fantasy.

"Umm.." Bella swallowed hard and looked past him. The sky was it's usual dull gray and rain drizzled out of it.

"Bella? You're starting to scare me." Jake's voice mimicked the worry he was showing on his face.

"I'm alright." Bella stepped back, allowing him to enter the house.

"Then why did it take me ten knocks to get you to answer the door?" Jake questioned as he walk past her and into the living room.

Bella shut the door and follow him into the room where just moments ago she was replaying a sensual moment between them in her head.

"Sorry. I was trying to take a nap." She lied, rubbing her hands up and down the sides of her hips. Her palms were growing sweaty, her heart was jumping happily against her chest, and her body was still reeling from the earlier memory..

"." Jake stood in the center of the room with his hands in the back of his jeans.

"It's okay." Bella held her hands in front of her, standing a few feet away from him.

"What's for dinner?" Jake sniffed the air with a hungry growl behind it.

"I'm making Mexican casserole for Charlie. He is supposed to be home later tonight." Bella answered.

"One of my favorites." Jake rubbed his torso. Bella feared she might choke on her tongue as a flash of Jake's muscular, naked body pop into her head.

She hated herself for suddenly remembering how she had spent hours licking each muscle. His skin had intrigued her taste buds. It was like eating a sweet and salted pretzel.

"You could stay for dinner if you like." Bella offered automatically and then realized how needy she had sounded. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea about her dinner offer. She was back with Edward now and she had made herself a promise she would never crush Jake's heart again.

"I wish I could but I have patrol duty later." Jake looked around the room with an awkward frown on his face.

"Oh. Okay. So why are you here exactly?" Bella realized that she had not seen Jake in nearly two months. Their last interaction together he had warned her that if she chose to become a vampire he would never forgive her and she would become his mortal enemy. Bella had been crushed but now understood he was only being honest with her, even if it was brutal honesty.

"Honestly, I am not so sure now." Jake chewed on the corner of his lower lip, his head dropped and he looked down at his boots instead of at her.

"Okay. Strange." Bella laugh softly.

"I was heading back to La Push when I suddenly got this strange urge to stop by to see you. I've missed you Bella." Jake lifted his head cautiously, gazing up at her with two big brown eyes that melted her heart. The heat she saw in his eyes match the heat that was growing between her legs.

"I've missed you too." Bella admitted.

"I should go." Jake started to walk past her but Bella reach out and trapping his wrist so that he couldn't leave so soon.

"Jake don't go." Bella heard the words tumble out of her mouth. She also heard the need in her own voice. She had been happy with Edward since his return but she had not felt the kind of peace she only felt when Jake was around.

"Why?" Jake refused to look at her. He had smelt her arousal the second she open the door. He knew that something or someone had gotten her motor running and he saw the sexual need in her eyes. He did not want to be the one who helped ease her suffering every time her morally, weak ass vampire boyfriend refused to cave in to her demands. He wanted be the guy she desired not the back up plan for when she couldn't get her rocks off with Edward.

"I...l been thinking about us. About you." Bella once again found her voice saying things that her brain was warning her would lead to more heartache.

"Me? When do you think about me exactly?" Jake turn to look at her with a painful smile. He pulled his arm free from her and step up closer to her so that they were mere inches apart. He towered over her as his eyes dared her to be honest with him.

"All the time." Bella shrugged her shoulders and her lips quivered when she felt the heat of his breathe brush against her skin.

"Really? ALL the time. So when he is with you, you're thinking of me. When he touches you, you want me to believe YOU think of ME." Jake's hand grazed her cheek and then cupped it in the palm of his hand. Bella lean in to it. His heart fluttered madly, his blood began to boil with passion. He was losing control of the situation. He had not intended to stop by and be seduced by her but just need a healthy dose of seeing her face. It eased his broken heart and settled down his wolf who grew restless the longer he was away from her.

"It's not like that with him." Bella gulp for air as her chest stretch, her hand lifted up circling around his wrist again, while her eyes pleaded with his to understand how much he meant to her.

"What do you mean Bella? Are you telling me that Edward still refuses to be your lover." Jake felt his wolf scratch furiously inside of him. The thought of Edward tasting what he had been savoring for months while Edward had ran off, deserting the girl he was supposed to love more than his own happiness, made the wolf and the man angrier than hell.

"Yes." Bella confessed, her eyes broke away from his, and he saw the familiar self loathing back in her eyes. He hated it. He hated how Edward always made Bella feel unworthy of his love. How in the world Edward had enough control to turn down what Bella offered him was a great fucking mystery to him.

"So what? Now you come to me wanting me to help scratch that itch." Jake's voice crack as his cock grew harder and his balls swelled.

Jake had not been with anyone since Bella walked away from him and these past two months he was force to jack off in the shower each day he returned from a long patrol. He knew there was several girls who would be more than happy to be his lover but the dreaded feeling of betrayal always washed over him before he let it go further than a few flirty moments.

"No! I just ….so happy to see you again." Bella hated the way he made her sound like a horny teenage girl. Edward did that enough.

"I can tell." Jake's nostrils flared and Bella's cheek turned tomato red. She had nearly forgotten about his heighten sense of smell and how he had mention he could pick up the scent of her arousal. He knew when he had an effect on her. She unfortunately had to rely on the massive hard on that he often had when ever he was near her.

"Oh." Bella released his arm and started to take a step back from him but his other hand reach up cupping her face so that he held her head between his hands.

"Don't." His voice growled. Bella felt butterflies swarm the center of her stomach.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like your such an innocent with me. We both know how much you like it." Jake's face drew closer to hers.

"Jake, no." Bella shook her head back and forth trying to get away from him but his hands only grip harder. It hurt and it frighten her the way his eyes burn into hers and his hands held her in place. There was no way to escape him, even if she had wanted too.

"You say no but your body is screaming yes." Jake stated the obvious.

"I can't Jake. I ...am with him now." Bella closed her eyes as tears began to burn the back of her eye lids.

Jake covered her mouth with his. The kiss started out fast and hard. His rage, his pain and his frustration flowed into it. He heard her wince and regain control of himself and replace it with tenderness and the love that he had for her. He was rewarded with a soft moan that escape between her lips, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him up against her. Their bodies were so close that they almost seemed magnetize and their hearts beating simultaneously made Jake remember why he could not give up on her. It was just another sign in Jake's mind that that they were intended to be together. She might not be his imprint but she was definitely his soul mate.

Pushing her away from him was one of the hardest things he would ever be forced to do but he knew from experience if he got to close to Bella she would only end up burning him.

"You might be with him but belong to me." His voice shook with raw ache and his eyes glisten with love as his lips curl up in an almost smug fashion.

Then without another word spoken he walk out of her house. Bella stood there once again with her fingertips touching her bruised lips. Her heart was ripping at the seams, her pulse was escalated and her eyes over flowed with tears.

She knew he was right. She might have chosen to be in love with Edward but she would always belong with Jake and that knowledge left her feeling bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight or anything related to it.

Rating: R

Pairing: J/B

Beta: Jessipooks:

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Angst/Lemony

Chapter 2:

While standing in line during graduation practice in full cap and gown, Angela playfully nudged Bella's shoulder and whispered,"Why aren't you more excited about this?"

"I don't know. " Bella sighed loudly.

"Are you down because Edward isn't here today?" Angela questioned.

"No. In fact I'm sort of glad he isn't." Bella said earnestly.

"Oh. What's going on with you two these days? I heard a rumor that he has already proposed marriage and you turned him down. Is it true? Because if it is, I'm seriously disappointedand upset that didn't share this news with me " Angela replied in a stern voice**. **

"It...well..." Bella stammered. She hatedthe simple fact that she had to hide even something as natural as a marriage proposal from Angela and her other friends. It shouldn't be this complicated and she shouldn't have to lie however, deep down she knew and understood that if she was to co-exist in the supernatural and human world, lying was a necessary evil.

"Well?" Angela cocked an eye brow, flashing her a warning look that she would know if she was lying.

"He did but I said no." Bella rushed out the words before she had time to make up a lie to cover the truth.

"Are you serious? OH MY GOD BELLA! When?" Angela shouted. Bella flinched but saw that everyone was too wrapped up in their own happiness and was totally oblivious to her private conversation.

"When he returned from Italy, he ask me."

"Why in the world would you say no? You're crazy about him, right?" Angela sat down in a chair, tugging Bella's hands to sit down next to her.

"I don't honestly know how I feel about him anymore. I mean, when he left I nearly died with out him but when he returned, I found myself angry with him. He dumped me. He made me feel insignificant. It hurt Angela." Bella's eyes filled with tears as she glanced nervously around the room.

Alice was big on details and she was checking her list and looking ahead in the future to assure Carlisle and Bella that no one would get hurt at the party. Bella knew it was a big step for them to allow outsiders into their home and she knew she was the reason for the party. They wanted her to enjoy the simple things in life. It was kind of ironic since she had never known them to do anything simple.

"I know it did Bella. Everyone was so worried about you. Then suddenly out of the blue you were smiling again. Your face glowed and your eyes sparkled. I honestly thought that you had found love with someone new." Angela replied.

"I...Jake helped me. He helped me forget the pain. He showed me that I could survive without Edward." Bella answered.

"So how did he do that?" Angela asked with a curious gleam in her eyes. She had seen Jake a few times in town and met him a couple of times when he was hanging out with Bella. She and Jessica had agreed he was definitely delicious eye candy. Bella had always spoke of Jake in friend terms, not once didshe hear anything that might drum up suspicion about a potential romance between the two.

"We just hung out in his garage mostly. He has quite a gift as a mechanic."Bella's face lit up with the memory of their days hanging out in the garage together.

"So what happened between you and Jake that has you reconsidering your relationship with Edward?" Angela ask bluntly.

Bella nearly choked. Angela was one of the rare non immortal friends she had and she was also pretty good at reading Bella. Sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes during moments like this, it was a curse.

"Jake has nothing to do with it. I love Edward. I think I will always love him but I'm not big on the whole marriage thing."

"I get not wanting to rush into marriage quite yet but I still think your sudden change of heart about Edward has to do with your involvement with Jake. Come on Bella, you worshipped the ground Edward walked on and okay he did dump you and run off to a foreign country however, the girl I once knew would have taken him back with out any qualms.I guess what I'm trying to say is that it sounds like your heart is conflicted because there is someone else to consider. You used to think no one else existed for you when you first fell for Edward." Angela paused letting her words sink into Bella's thick head before continuing.

"Now, you've spent time with Jake** w**ho in a matter of speaking pretty much pieced you back together so it is only natural you would fall for him. I've seen the way he looks at you, its like he could eat you up**.** In fact he looks at you the way you use to look at Edward." Angela finished with her speech.

"Jake and I are just good, good friends." Bella hated speaking those words out loud. It made what they once shared sound so insignificant but it had been one of the more amazing times in her life. Jake not only healed her but he also made her a woman. He helped her see that sex before marriage wasn't exactly the worse thing a good girl could do. Her cheeks grew warm as she recalled their first time together and how naturally it happened. She didn't have to entice him or make compromises in order to obtain what she wanted, no needed. Edward on the other hand was completely different. It was more of aconstant game of wageringto achieve the same results.

Edward caved into the idea of her becoming a vampire in order to win her trust back when he returned from Italy. However, a few weeks went by and he decided if she wanted him to change her right after High School then she had to agree to marry him first otherwise she would have towait until she finished college. She knew he was hoping to postpone the process until she had been given time to reconsider her options and choose to be human once and for all.

Jakeon the other hand was easy to be around. There was no need to play games or bargain over what they each wanted. Unfortunately, the one thing Jake couldn't give her was immorality. He couldn't share his powerful gifts. Only Edward had that power. It might seem selfish and unbelievable that she would choose immortality over a chance to be in love with a man who made her heart soar and her body shake with passion. She never claimed to be sane. She just knew she didn't want to grow old and die someday,not now that she knew there was another way to live forever and it was right there in front of her. How could anyone simply walk away from such an opportunity?

"If you say so but between us, I think you and Jake found something special and your starting to realize that you gave it up too quickly. I like Edward and with the exception of the hasty break up, he has always treated you well. I just think that Jake brings out the best in you." Angela patted her on the back and they looked at one another and sharedan understanding smile.

XXXX

"_**I just think that laying under the stars is more romantic than a picnic in the park." Jake debated with Bella over what was the most romantic thing one could do on a date. **_

_**Bella stared up at the stars and wondered if that's why he brought her here tonight? Did he consider their time together a "date"? She hoped not. She cared for him and she would always be indebted to him for bringing her out of her darkest moments and back into the light of day but she wasn't ready to fall in love with him or anyone else. **_

"_**Umm Jake...why are we here?" Bella rolled her head to the side to study his face. The moonlight shined across it. Bella noticed the small chin hairs starting to grow and wondered if he was letting it grow out on purpose. Normally when she saw him his cheeks were smooth as a baby's bare ass.**_

"_**I told you. I wanted to camp out tonight. It's not too bad for this time of the year." Jake rolled his head over so they were looking at one another. **_

"_**Okay." Bella gulped when she watched him lick his lips and then suck softly on the bottom lip. She smiled despite the fear that he might be falling for her. **_

_**Jake had a sensual way of licking and sucking on his lips when he was nervous or angry. She also noticed lately, that his eyes were so damn adorable. No strike that, they weren't adorable they were sexy. **_

**Where in the world is that coming from? Why am I thinking about his lips and eyes? **

"_**Do you need me to put more wood on?" Jake sat up and stared at the small camp side fire he prepared for them. **_

"_**Sure." Bella sat up and rubbed her arms** **while** **her eyes watched ****as ****Jake complete his task. Glancing behind her she looked at the tent they had put up earlier in the day before the sun set. She was still surprised at how Jake had managed to get Charlie to agree to this night out under the stars. **_

_**Normally, Charlie would have had a fit about her spending the night with a guy. She was crystal clear about how much he disapproved of Edward but recently she noticed that he was pushing her hard toward Jake. She wondered if he was trying to do some match making with them. It was a fruitless endeavor. She had her heart broken once and had no plans to have it done again. She learned a hard lesson about how all good things eventually come to an end. **_

"_**Come closer to me and I will keep you warmer than the fire." Jake stretched out his arm, inviting her to snuggle up to him. She hated the fact he was right. Jake had incredible heat. **_

_**Bella didn't say a word but simply moved into his welcoming arms. For several minutes they remained quite just staring into the fire before the silence was finally broken. **_

"_**Quil and Embry are in shock you agreed to come out here with me tonight. They have bets that before the sun rises, you will have me take you back home to the safety of your own bed." Jake informed her with a smug grin. **_

"_**Seriously? How much did they bet?" Bella ask curiously. **_

"_**Twenty bucks." **_

"_**Did you bet?" **_

"_**Of course I did." Jake laughed. **_

"_**Good." Bella chuckled. **_

"_**Why is that good?" Jake's eyes shimmered. Bella could feel his breathe on her face. They were sitting so close and his heat was starting to make her limbs feel weak. There was something sensual in the way he looked at her. The pit of her stomach felt strangely. It reminded her of when she rode on a roller coaster and you went down that first long steep hill. It was scary and exciting all at once.**_

"_**Because you need the money to buy me dinner the next time we hang out." Bella joked. **_

_**They both knew that she usually did the cooking at her house or his. They rarely went out to eat. They had gone to the movies once before he had his first phase. They also went bowling a couple of times with the guys but nothing romantically involved in their outings. Well, not until now. Now sitting so close to him under the stars she was beginning to see him in a new light. He wasn't just her friend anymore or the guy who made her life bearable to exist in. He was something different but she had no clue how to label it. **_

"_**I like that. I mean, you looking forward to hanging out with me more." Jake flash her a sheepish grin. **_

"_**Me too." Bella heard herself agreeing. **_

"_**Bella, I know you don't like to talk about it but..." Jake's jaw tense up when he saw her smile disappear as he approach the subject of her break up with Edward. He had to explain to her that he wouldn't hurt her like Edward did and if she gave him the chance he could be a better boyfriend for her. **_

"_**Please don't." Bella's hand sprung up from her side and covered his mouth.**_

"_**I..." Jake stopped all speech when he saw her eyes starting to mist up with tears. **_

"_**I like this. I like you." Bella heard herself confessing as her finger tips trail the curve of his lips. **_

_**Bella's hand lifted away and before she could think any further about it, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a slight graze of their lips. **_

_**Pulling her face away for a moment she opened her eyes and gazed up at his face. His eyes were partially open as his eyes flash with a desire that match her own. She felt his hands shake nervously on her hips as he grab her, pulling her up against him so that there was nothing between their bodies. **_

"_**Bella?" Jake's voice shook as he look deeply into her eyes. **_

_**Bella knew he was wondering what brought on her sudden kiss. She normally didn't let him get close enough to kiss her. She had felt the sparks growing between them for weeks now. She had originally hoped it would fade away but it hadn't. Now, she sat in his lap with the opportunity to explore these feelings that he evokes in her. Could she do it? Could she let Jake be the one, her first lover. **_

_**Bella started to open her mouth to warn him that she was not in a good place in her life to start up a relationship but she was definitely in need of feeling loved. She knew Jake could give her that. **_

_**Before she could express her feelings, his lips covers hers and unlike her innocent kiss, his had a longing in it that swept her away. Her body cried out, her heart leaped with joy, and her heart was telling her that it was okay to give this a try. She was not betraying anyone. She was free to do what ever she desired. **_

_**Their hands explored one another while the kisses grew heavier and needier. Bella no longer felt the coolness of the night on her skin but rather the warmth that soared from his body into hers. **_

"_**Ahhh..." Jake moaned when Bella pulled her mouth away and began to cover his face with kisses until she found his neck where she couldn't resist nipping playfully. **_

_**His hands circled around her back and up to her chest where he cupped both of her breasts over her sweater. She wanted to rip the material right off of her and feel his hands all over her flesh. She felt intoxicated with passion. It was everything she had imagined and more. **_

"_**Touch me." Bella whispered into his ears before circling her tongue around it. **_

_**Jake didn't falter, his hands slid underneath her sweater and yanked the cotton material beneath her breasts so that both of his hands were planted onto her flesh. His thumbs grazed her harden pebbles, creating a cry of pleasure to shoot through her body and out of her mouth. **_

"_**Yesss..." Bella felt her pelvis grinding hard up against him. The mere friction of rubbing up against him made her explode and she felt the aftermath of her cumming into her panties. She was wet, hot and in need of more, much more. **_

_**Bella moved back, reaching her hands down she lifted her sweater over her head and gazed hungrily into his eyes. **_

"_**Oh sweet Jesus." Jake exhaled sharply as his eyes feasted on her bare breast. **_

_**He had always fantasized about seeing them but not once did he think he would get the chance so soon. **_

_**His head lean in and with a tenderness that made her head swoon, he licked each of them and then began to suck eagerly, back and forth. **_

_**Bella's hands gripped his shoulders. Her body was in paradise. She never wanted these feelings to stop. She felt so alive. She could easily forget the pain of her past and the danger she was still possibly in with Victoria on the loose. **_

"_**I need more." Bella pleaded. **_

"_**Are you sure?" Jake's head lifted away from her breast and studied her face closely. He was already happy with how far they had gone. He would understand if she didn't want to go much further. Bella was not the slutty type. In fact, if he was correct, she was possibly still a virgin. He knew she and Edward had not done the deed yet but that didn't necessarily mean she hadn't done it with someone back in Arizona. **_

"_**No." Bella answered honestly. **_

"_**Ummm...then maybe we should slow down." Jake coughed, feeling his balls swelling with an immediate need of release. **_

"_**No." Bella shook her head back and forth with a stubborn glint in her eyes. **_

"_**I"m confused." Jake chuckled. **_

"_**Let's go to the tent and see what happens." Bella suggested, her eyes glancing at the tent where they would have privacy and several sleeping bags that would give them the comfort to explore the wonderful possibilities of their bodies together. **_

"_**Okay." Jake lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the tent. **_

_**Bella settled down on the sleeping bags, her hands covering her breast as he stood in front of her shirtless but wearing a pair of shorts that prevented her from seeing the rest of him naked. **_

"_**Should we take off our clothes?" Jake chewed on his lip looking down at her with a nervous smile. **_

"_**Just lay here with me." Bella's hand patted the ground. **_

_**Jake knelt down in front of her, leaning his body over hers, his lips met hers. Parting her legs he filled the space in between them, being careful to keep his full weight off of her. She was tiny compared to him. He did not want to cause her any discomfort. **_

_**He enjoyed the taste of her mouth. It reminded him of the cinnamon cookies his mother once made for him when he was a child. **_

_**His lips slid away from her mouth and glided down her neck causing her body to shake beneath him until he at last reached his goal. Once again he was given permission to lavish her breasts. Her nails sunk into his upper arms as he suckle hard and with leisure. **_

_**Shifting his body so that he could rub up against her, he allowed himself to feel her warm center with his hard on. Her legs widen, he smiled knowing she was wanting to feel him against her. He lifted her legs around his waist as he shoved his length against her pelvis, imagining that neither of them had anything on and that he was actually inside of her instead of dry humping her. **_

_**Her moans and whispers of need drove him over the edge. Abruptly he pulled away from her, his breathing was long and deep as he gulped several times, trying to fight for control of his body. He was afraid he might hurt her if they kept up like this. His wolf was scratching beneath his skin, demanding they take her. His nostrils flared as he smelled the sweet scent that was rolling out in waves from between her legs. **_

_**She was definitely ready for him. If she agreed to have sex he knew there would be no need for lubrication. Her underwear was soaking with desire. **_

"_**Take me Jake. Show me how good it can feel." Bella's voice trembled, her eye lids fluttered but what really consumed him with happiness was the way she smiled so tenderly at him. He knew she wouldn't back out. She wanted him as much as he had always wanted her. **_

_**Pulling his pants off he took out his wallet and found the protection they would need to prevent any life long consequences. Bella took her own bottoms off while Jake crawled underneath the sleeping bag she had hidden under.**_

"_**Are you sure Bella?" Jake had to ask one final time before he pressed her thighs open and crawled in between them. **_

"_**I'm never sure about anything but I know I want you." Bella's spoke softly, her cheeks growing pink as they stared into each others eyes. **_

"_**Same here." Jake gulped hard. **_

_**Taking his manhood in his hand he led it to a tight opening and with a few adjustments he managed to get the tip of it inside when he saw a few tears glistening in her half closed eyes. **_

"_**Am i hurting you?" Jake felt awful. He thought she would enjoy it as much as he was. **_

"_**A little but it's okay. It should stop hurting once you are all the way in." Bella replied. **_

"_**Are you sure?" Jake looked down at his full length and was surprised that just a small amount he had inserted in her was already causing her pain. **_

"_**Mmm." Bella bit down on her bottom lip while nodding her head. **_

_**Jake clasped his hands on each of her shoulders and with one long, deep thrust he forced his full length in her. Tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes but a smile remained on her lips. **_

"_**Yes...keep going." Bella cried out. **_

_**Jake bent down and kissed her tears away before he could allow himself to enjoy the moment and appreciate the gift she had given him. He had proof that she had never been with another guy. He was her first, she was his. Together they were starting down a path to adulthood and hopefully the love he felt for her now would always exist in his heart. **_

_**XXX**_

Bella held the picture frame that contained picture of her and Jake sitting on the tailgate of her truck out at First Beach. They had spent so many days and nights playing on the beach and the many different ways one could have sex in the ocean with out being caught by the other horny wolves in the pack.

He told her the water should wash the scent of their lovemaking off before they return to the bonfire with the others. It didn't matter that they hid the sensual scent, the others could see it in their eyes and in the way they clung to one another.

Jake and Bella had gone through so much in the short time that they were together with out the Cullen's interference. Bella's discovery that Jake and the others were supernatural and that her beloved friend could transform into a massive size wolf was one of the biggest surprises of her life. Bella did something stupid to make one final attempt to see the image of Edward in her mind and jump off a cliff that nearly killed her. Jake, being the hero, rescued her and warned her that he would never speak to her again if she did anything remotely dangerous with out forewarning him. Jake taught her how to ride a motorcycle. They spent so many days and nights together, doing things like normal teenagers.

It all came to an abrupt ending when the entire Cullen clan showed up to warn her that Victoria was heading to Forks with a small newborn army of vampires to kill her. At first, she had resisted their offers to help her. She knew the wolves could protect her if necessary but eventually, Alice and Edward had pulled at her heart strings until she caved and allowed them to join in the battle.

Alice suggested that Edward take her up the mountains to keep her away from the battle scene. Reluctantly she agreed to this after Edward promised to remain with her. She knew it was selfish of her to ask him to stay out of a battle that had been caused by their romantic involvement.

The night before they were to depart to their secret destination, Edward did the unimaginable and proposed marriage to her. She was flattered but she was also deeply disappointed. She knew it was just another way to prolong her dream of becoming a vampire and joining the ranks of the supernatural world.

Since he had returned and begged her to forgive him for what he thought was the right thing to do, she had debated on how or if she should tell him about her sexual encounters with Jake. She knew he felt strongly about premarital sex. Although he wanted to wait until he was married, Bella didn't share the same belief. She sadly couldn't see herself getting married anytime soon and there was no way she was going to wait any longer to enjoy the pleasures of sex.

Jake had given her the opportunity to explore these pleasures. They had enjoyed experimenting and learning how to satisfy one another.

However, when Edward returned and offered to give her a chance to be immortal she had denied Jake anymore treasured moments with her. She had sadly informed him that what she once felt for him was not enough. He had been blown away by her rejection. He stood in front of her with tears streaming down his face, begging her to reconsider working things out with Edward.

Bella couldn't do it. She told him that he would always hold a special place in her heart and that she would always remember him. He had thrown such a fit she had actually for the first time feared he might phase and accidentally hurt her.

"Jake, please stop it. Your scaring me." Bella took a few steady steps away from him.

"I'm scaring you? Seriously? Your the one who is wanting to die Bella. You're the one asking vampires to change you into the living dead. Why? Why do you need that so damn much? Why am I not enough for you?" Jake growled, his hands slid around the back of his neck, sinking his nails into his flesh. His heart was breaking and the physical pain he was inflicting helped keep him calm while the wolf in him wanted to burst loose.

"I can't explain it. I really don't know how. I just want to be stronger and live forever. I don't want to be old someday. I don't want to be ordinary Jake. I've always been ordinary." Bella explained.

"Ordinary? You are far from ordinary Bella. Hell, even the pack has said it a million times how you're one of a kind. No other girl would take strange with such grace. And growing old is part of life endures it." Jake cried out angrily.

"Perhaps you are right but for now, well...it's what I want." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, her chin tilting with a stubborn look in her eyes.

"For now? You can't change your mind once it's done Bella." Jake snorted.

"It's my life Jake. I have a right to chose."

"Really? How will you explain this to Charlie? Or wait maybe you will just kill him once you have changed because trust me, you won't be the same loving and compassionate Bella. You will be my enemy. I can't stop the others from hunting you down and tearing you to pieces." Jake warned her. His eyes refilled with more tears to shed.

"I will go away. I won't ever return here." Bella promised.

"That's even worse." Jake sunk his nails deeper in his tender flesh. He felt a warm liquid slide between his fingertips. He was making himself bleed but could not stop himself.

"I'm sorry Jake. I have no answer for you that you will like."

"Don't do this Bella. You've barely begun living your life. Don't throw it away for immortality, strength and all the wealth they have to offer you. Your selling your soul to the devil Bella."

"It's my soul to offer."

"God! I swear if it wouldn't start a war between our packs, I would snatch you up and take you far away from them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jake. I have a right to do this."

"Yes, you do. Just like I have a right to love you Bella. Yes, I said it. I love you and always have." Jake took quick steps to make up the small distance between them. Taking her arms and pulling them down to her sides, he held her hands between his.

"I love you and I will never stop loving you Bella." He vowed.

"I love you too but Jake that isn't enough." Bella's voice croaked and tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Your being childish and selfish Bella."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this to me, to us?"

"I told you already, I can't make you understand my reasoning."

"Please wait Bella. Wait a few years. You might learn that being stuck to the Cullen's for an eternity isn't what you dreamed about." Jake hoped he could reach a compromise with her so that he could keep her human for awhile longer.

"I can't Jake." Bella pressed her forehead against his chest while tears fell off of her chin and splash on the ground between them.

"Why the rush sweetheart?"

"I just...don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be something worthy." Bella sob.

"You are worthy just the way you are, honey." Jake cupped her face between his hands and stared into her soft brown eyes.

"Maybe to you I am but not to me."

"I can't let you do this." Jake covered her mouth with his before she could argue any longer. Since Edward's returned he had watch as she quickly drifted away from him. Then on the mountain top when he started to leave to fight, he over heard Edward reminding her that if she would marry him he would change her himself. Jake went blind with rage. He nearly attacked Edward but Bella got between them and Seth too. It took everything he had not to rip the sparkles right off of Edward's cold dead skin with his bare teeth.

Hearing his brothers in battle he turned and storm away but Bella had caught up to him and told him to kiss her. He was surprised by her request. She had made it crystal clear that she wanted to be Edward's girl.

He gave her a kiss that made him drunk with desire. He hoped that when he returned from the battle she would realize that they were much better together than her and Edward. Instead, she had arrived at his home the following day to tell him that she was sticking with Edward and hoped he would come to understand how important he was to her. Jake nearly threw her out of his house. He was so furious and repulsed by her morbid attraction to the cold ones.

He had not heard her from her since until today. She had invited him to her graduation party. He laughed in her face and warn her that she would soon be his enemy and she should get used to not seeing him ever again, unless she wanted to die by one of this brothers.

She slap him across the face, nearly breaking her hand in the process. Before he could get her back in her truck to drive her home, Edward had arrived in a rage of madness. Once Bella explained what happened, Edward had quickly calmed down and gave Jake a understanding look before he led Bella away.

Bella placed the picture back on her desk top. Looking through her closet she began to scan through her usual garments to find something half way decent to wear for tomorrow's graduation and the party following it.

She hoped that somehow Jake might find it in his heart to forgive her even if he couldn't understand her decisions. Tomorrow was one of those monumental days in what was left in her human life. She needed his friendship but would gladly just settle for his presences, it would help ease her frustration and appease her need to see him as much as she could before they were destine to be mortal enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: One chpt to go and a small eppy. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and gone to see the video. I hope I did it justice. Thank you guys for being so supportive and for taking the time to read and leave such wonderful reviews. xoxo A

Song Inspiration: Tomorrow by Avril Lavinge

Chapter 3:

Edward waited at the border. He wondered if Jake had changed his mind .It had taken quite a lot to get Jake to even consider a meeting but at last he agreed.

Edward couldn't read Bella's mind but he could read her like a book nonetheless. He knew something intense had happened between her and Jake than a bonding of friendship. No, something far more intimate had occurred, he was sure of it. He hated to believe it or even consider the possibility that Jake had stolen his girls virginitybut he couldn't deny what he saw.

He understood that Bella was in her teen years which entailed the hormonal rush to experience sex. He however, held onto his past belief that sex was supposed to accompany marriage. He was firm with his convictions on the subject and it hurt like hell when he had to push Bella away when she grew too aggressive. He knew she took it as a personal sign of rejection but that was far from the truth**.**He adored her and he wanted to ravish her someday but only when she became his wife.

He could hear Jake approaching on foot. He tried to read his thoughts but Jake was somehow managing to block them. He wondered why? Normally, Jake found it cruelly fun to let Edward hear every horny thought and share any private moment he had with Bella. Today, however, he was hiding something and it bothered himto know there was only one reason he would hide it. Jake was protecting Bella.

Smiling sadly he turnedand found Jake a few feet from him standing in the treeline with his arms acrossed overhis chest and his legs slightly apart. He lookedlike he was preparing for a battle with Edward instead of the conversationhe had in mind**.**

"Jake, thanks for coming."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you took such good care of Bella while I was away and for helping us destroy Victoria and the others."

"Um...Okay. You couldn'tsay that over the phone? " Jake frowned at him. He wasn't stupid. He knew Edward was here to discuss his time with Bella while hewas away. Jake knew Bella wasn't about to tell her frigid boyfriend how she had enjoyed Jake's being between her legs when he abandoned her.

"I also want to talk to you about Bella. I know she invited you to our graduation party."

Edward caught the flinch in his jaws and the way his eyes darkened at the mention of the party and his usage of "our" in the sentence. Jake didn't approve of their relationship. He never did, even before he phased or learned of the truth behind the legends of the cold ones.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough to come?" Jake's tone was cold and harsh.

"That's not it. I hope you do. I just think that you're upset that Bella chose me over you. I get that. I would be just as upset as you are, if she had chosen you over me. I think that you two share a close friendship and it hurts me to see you two fighting."

"Why do you care about our friendship when you are just going to kill her soon. Yeah, I know about it. I also know it's the only reason she chose to go back to you."

"I think she chose me for more than that. She loves me Jake."

"Really? Because when you were gone, she had no trouble forgetting you once we ….just trust me on this." Jake tried to remain calm. He knew if he got too upset then the mental guard would shatter and Edward would see everything he had shared with Bella while he was away.

"What are you hiding from me Jake?" Edward stared hard at Jake.

"Trust me, you don't want to go into my head." Jake glared back.

"I know you love her but I don't understand why you think she doesn't love me for just me?"

Edward was not ready to let this had to understand why the girl he loved had changed in the short time he was away. She held a secret. She never kept secrets from him before. He knew that she was hiding it for one of two reasons. One, to keep him safe from something or two, she knew it would hurt him. Either way he had to know. He couldn't see them moving forward with her outrageous plans of changing her until he knew everything.

"Bella is more impressionable than she would like to believe. You came along and she experienced her first taste of love. She adores your family. She knows that in order to stay with them and you she will need to be one of you. What she refuses to consider is the cost. She will sell her soul to live forever and be powerful. Sure, right now that sees like a dream come true but in three or ten years will she feel the same way? Think about it. If she won't even marry you Edward what makes you think she plans on staying with you for all eternity? She is a teenage girl. Her heart is fickle."

"So if I left again Bella would do what, fall in love with you?" Edward hated to sound so petty but Jake always managed to bring the worse out of him.

"She already has." Jake sighed loudly, his eyes locked with Edward's.

"NO. She loves you like a friend, Jake." Edward shook his head, his lips curled into a sneering grin.

"Really? If that is what you need to tell yourself." Jake laughed sarcastically.

"Tell me! Tell me what you two did? I deserve to know the truth." Edward shouted unexpectedly.

"You deserve nothing from me or her. You left her. You might have had good reason to do it but you did it all the same. What I shared with Bella is OURS. I don't have to tell you a damn thing." Jake shouted back.

Both men were suddenly face to face, both of their eyes flared with jealousy and anger.

"You did it. You took it. You had no right." Edward's voice was as cold as his body temperature.

"I had every right. It was given freely." Jake simply replied, his voice remaining calm but his body was trembling in rage.

"I should kill you." Edward spat.

"Try it. I dare you." Jake challenged.

"I don't believe you. I can't." Edward dash back to the side of his car, putting safe distance between him and his enemy.

"Then fine. Look into my head. If this is what it takes to make you let her go then I'm willing to suffer with her anger. I love her and I'm not willing to let her sacrifice herself, not for you."

"I don't need to look to know." Edward opened the car door and in a blink of an eye he was racing back to Forks.

Jake stood there contemplating if he should give Bella a heads up and found himself realizing this was her problem now, not his. She made her choice now she had to sufferthe consequences.

XXX

"Are we still planning on going to Bella's graduation party?" Embry marched into the garage with a easy going stride. Jake wished he could feel so carefree and light again. He had a bad feeling that his life would never go back to that innocent period he once took for that he had tasted his first heartbreak he doubted he would ever look at love the same way.

"I doubt it. I'm not in the mood." Jake replied, continuing to keep his back toward him while he work on the carburetor in front of him.

"What? Hello, Bella time. It's an opportunity to prove to Bella she made the wrong choice." Embry exclaimed.

"Look, Bella made it,whether it was wrong or right it was her choice. I'm done." Jake's voice slipped into a deadly tone.

Embry watched as his friend struggled to keep his wolf safe within. He understood Jake's pain. It was hard to believe even to them how Bella had thrown them aside so easily once the Cullen's returned to town. Still, he hoped she would wake up and see how much better they were for her, now that she had spent more time with the other side of the supernatural world. They were the good guys, who wouldn't want to stay on the good side?

"Are we at least going to her graduation?"

"I doubt it."

"Jake, you made her that gift. Don't you remember? You worked so hard on it for months. You should at least give it to her." Embry brought up the bracelet Jake had designed for Bella after she had found a way to learn about their existence. Embry knew it was suppose to be a symbol of his love for Bella. It wasn't exactly a collectors item but love had gone into the gift. He knew Bella would recognize that, if Jake ever got the balls to give it to her.

"Why? She doesn't care about us,Embry. She never did." Jake's voice crackled.

"Yes, yes she did." Embry disagreed.

"Then you can give it to her. I can't. I won't." Jake's shoulders sunk and tears spilled from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm going to go to her graduation with or with out you. She is my friend even if she is a selfish friend." Embry announced boldly.

"Fine." Jake sobbed.

Embry wanted to reach out and hold his friend but he knew that Jake would only resist his sympathy. He did the only thing he could do for him and that was walk away. Jake needed time to think and hopefully once he did, he would make the right decision.

XXX

Filled with relief that graduation was over, Bella drove over to the Cullen's house.

Walking into the house she was once again in awe of Alice's decorating skills. The house hardly look like the cold sterile place she once first entered nearly two years before.

"Hey." Bella called out wondering why Edward had not offered to pick her up for the party.

"Hey." Alice and Rosalie entered the room with big smiles across their faces. Bella sensed something was off. Alice smiling was normal but Rosalie smiling was not.

"Are we ready? People will be heading over soon." Bella remind them the party would begin as soon as the first guests arrived.

"Yes." Alice clapped her hands eagerly.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked Rosalie directly.

"Nothing." Rosalie replied sweetly.

Now Bella knew something was up. She hated surprises and hoped that neither Edward or his family had gone out of their way to get her a graduation present. She told them the party was more than enough.

"There you are." Esme entered the room with a tray full of food in her hands.

"Want to help me?" Esme ask.

"Sure." Bella was happy to leave the room. Rose and Alice was really starting to creep her out.

XXX

Bella wandered amongst her fellow classmates, greeting them as if they had been friends all their lives. She was relieved to notice that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were joining in on the festivities like normal teens. Rosalie and Edward however, were missing in action. She had a bad feeling those two were in cohorts and it had to do with Rosalie's strange smile earlier.

She started to go find Esme to see if she could squeeze some hint from her but before she could, her eyes landed on three young men who had just entered the house. The three of them were so tall, dark and distinguished. It was strange how no one else could just look at them and not feel the power they carried within. It seemed easy for everyone in Forks to suspect the Cullen's of being different but no one ever blinked an eye when a pack member was around. How could they not feel the magical waves of electricity that filled the room when they entered?

Bella could feel it. Covering her arms over her chest, she sucked in a deep breathe and savored the aroma of pine needles and earth. She could never quite smell the scent of the vampires like the wolves could but she could always pick up a hint of the wolves. It stirred her blood and made her head dizzy with desire. It was so weird and yet it felt so natural at the same time.

"Jake." Bella called out. She watched as he scanned the room and when his eyes finally located her, she could feel her body instinctively respond. It was as if she was having sex with him all over again. No, scratch that, making love. Jake had no qualms abouts having sex with her but he preferred to take his time and tenderly touch every inch of her body. Each time they experienced sex, they grew closer and their bodies reacted like a nuclear bomb. She stopped counting the multiple orgasms that Jake gave her.

She knew her choice to walk away from him was probably going to haunt her for the rest of her life but she couldn't stand the thought of him staying young while she grew older. Both of her lovers had the gift of immortality, while she was nothing more than an ordinary teenage girl. There was nothing special or magical about her. She was plain old Jane. She could not fathom why either of them ever looked her way twice.

Jake made his way toward her. Quil and Embry followed him but stayed a few steps behind. He looked like their leader. Thinking back she wasn't too surprised that he had first choice to be the Alpha. He had many talents and loads of compassion.

"I'm surprised you came at all." Bella found her mouth opening and words tumbling out.

"You invited me." Jake pointed out.

"I did. How are you?" Bella fought the urge to look away but couldn't.

"Good. You?" Jake was trying to keep their conversation as simple as possible. He only came after Embry nagged him to death about how this could be the last opportunity he might have to see Bella as a human. He also pointed out to Jake that if he gave Bella the gift it might remind her of what she was walking away from. Embry had this strange view of Bella. He felt confident that Bella loved Jake more than Edward and that she wanted to be chased. Jake was not entirely so sure about the chasing part but he did want one more shot at proving to Bella that she was making the wrong choice by leaving him and her old life behind.

"Fine." Bella's eyes lowered and stared at his chest. The shirt he wore looked as if it had been melted and poured over him, every muscle was perfectly outlined against the cotton material. She knew once other girls saw him, they would want him. How could they not? He was sinfully perfect.

"So what's next? Charlie mentioned you might be going to see your mother for a month." Jacob really wanted to ask her when the date was set for her to die.

"I am. I want to spend some time with her. I've barely seen her the last two years." Bella wanted one last chance with her mother before she walked away forever.

"She will enjoy that. I have something for you." Jake reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Pulling the strings, the pouch loosen and Jake reached inside. Jake open his hand and inside the palm of his large russet hand was a delicate bracelet with a small wooden caved wolf hanging on it. Bella let out a long deep breathe. Her skipped a extra beat when she noticed it was an exact replica of his wolf.

It was obvious that he put a lot of attention into the gift. He wanted her to have something to remind her of him. Her chest ached as if a giant elephant had sat on top of it. Placing it on her wrist, their eyes locked and the room was suddenly so quiet, like they were the only two people in the room.

"Thank you Jake. It's ….beautiful." Bella touched the wolf and felt a zing of heat shoot up her fingertips, to her wrist and then up the rest of her arm.

"Just like you." Jake replied automatically. He could not tear his eyes away from her while he thought "What if this is the last time you ever see her alive again?"

Thinking about it made his heart ache, his body was experiencing flu like symptoms, but the worst part was he would gladly endure it, if it meant he had a chance to change her mind about becoming a cold one.

"We should step outside." Bella gulped hard, looking around the room to see if she could spot Edward but came up clueless again to his where abouts.

Bella took Jake's hand and led him out the back. She knew they could have some privacy out by the creek. She needed to thank him properly for his gift and for coming to the party when she knew it was the last place he wanted to be. It was just like Jake to be so unselfish while she was the exact opposite.

"Where are we going?" Jake laughed uneasily as Bella look back and forth for any signs of them being followed.

"Here." Bella stopped a few feet from the creek.

"Why are we here?" Jake frowned at her.

"I want to thank you Jake, not just for the gift but for everything you have given to me." Bella slid her hands over his chest and around his neck with casual ease. It was always so easy to be this physically close to him.

Jake grabbed her hips and jerked her closer while his mouth covered hers, their kiss filled with longing and hope.

Bella honestly did not want to end the moment between them but she knew eventually Edward or someone else would come in search for her. Reluctantly she pulled away, catching her breathe she smiled sadly at him.

"Bella, please don't go." Jake's pleaded hoarsely.

"I have to get back inside or they will look for us." Bella knew that wasn't what he was implying to but she didn't want to bring up the other subject and ruin the moment between them.

"Answer one question before you go." Jake stood firmly watching her with desperate love in his eyes.

"Okay." Bella nodded her head, chewing on her thumb nail as she braced herself to hear his question.

"Why do you think what we shared, still share between us, is not worth growing old for?"

Bella pondered the question before she spoke from her heart.

"I do love you Jake and probably always will but I have to wonder if you would still want me twenty years from now when you still look far younger than me?" Bella wiped away a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

"That is a stupid question Bella. Anyone who understands what it means to love someone, really love them, would know the answer to that question." Jake gave her a bittersweet smile before he left her to consider what he said.

He located his buddies who were trying to pretend to be enjoying themselves despite the uneasiness of being in a house full of vampires. He was grateful that they had come along. He needed to leave the house and find away to release these feelings that were tearing him apart. He loved Bella and always would but he could not understand how she could think so little of herself and the people who love her the most.

XXXX

Bella stood outside for several minutes trying to regain her composure before she went back inside. She didn't want to give anyone a reason to think she wasn't happy or not enjoying the party. Touching the wolf that dangled from her wrist she felt the warmth of Jake's love engulf her.

She knew that he was right. He would love her no matter what she looked like now or twenty years from now. Jake's heart was filled with warmth and compassion. He was a good guy. Jake always let her lead thing in their relationship. He was the perfect gentleman when it was needed but he could also be stubborn and brutally honest as well.

After she return to the party, she wasn't surprised to see that Jake and his friends had evacuated the house.

She was starting to feel uneasy with how little attention Edward was showing was busying himself with the role of host. They both knew that was Alice's role for tonight's event. She had a sinking feeling that Edward knew the truth about her and Jake. It was only a matter of time before he confronted her about it.

She stood watching everyone enjoying themselves when it hit her how she would honestly prefer to be with the pack at a bonfire on the beach. She was happy with the party and very grateful for it but the truth was, most of these kids she barely knew.

Looking back some of the most fun filled days and nights she had were spent with the pack and their girlfriends. Everyone was so down to earth and filled with energy and light.

She look at the Cullen's and although she cared deeply for them and appreciated how they had treated her, she knew it was also difficult for them to be near her and not wonder how her blood might taste. If she was truthful with herself one of the reason she wanted to become a vampire was to help ease their suffering when she was around. Although Jasper had only tried to attack her that once, she knew that as long as she remained human, she ran a risk of one of them accidentally killing her. They loved her but according to Edward that wasn't always enough to stop their true nature from wanting to rip her throat out.

Bella realized that people were starting to leave the party and wondered if Edward would offer to take her home. She needed some alone time with him. After sharing a passionate kiss from Jake earlier, she felt her love for Edward starting to fade. She was starting to reconsider why she was with him at all. She needed him to give her some reassurance that when she chose him over Jake, she made the right choice for her and their future together.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it.

Rating: R

Genre:supernatural/romance/angst/lemon

Pairing: J/B

Beta: Jessipooks (You rock girl!)

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ (Always there when I need them)

A/N: Thank you to Brittdock for making such a wonderful video that inspired this short story and also a big thank for always taking the time to help me with my trailers. To everyone who joined and especially to those who left comments, THANK-YOU, for your kindness. xoxo A

Chapter 4:

Lying in her bed andstaring at the ceiling above her, Bella replayed the night in her mind.

Jake had showed up at the party and gave her a wonderful and heartfeltpresent. She had also received a kiss that reminded her of the desire between them and how much she had missed it since they broke up.

Edward was still in the "barely a kiss" stage with her. He didn't even dare to touch her breast in fear he might lose control. It was rather annoying at first but now she was relieved. She knew his touch couldn'tcompare to the way Jake's did. For one thing, his hands were cold and Jake's were warm and secondly, she knew that Jake had more experience at touching her until she screamed from the pleasure of it. Edward had never even touch a woman's breast in his entire existence. The man had the self control of a monk. It irked her how he was always stopping her from expressing her love for him and making her feel sex craved teenager for wanting to move their relationship to the next level.

After the party ended, Edward had offered to walk her to her pickup truck. Bella hadn't been sure if she was disappointed that he didn't offer to visit her later in her bedroom or relieved. He had been acting strangeall day. Her instincts warned her that he had read Jake's mind and knew that she was withholding some major details about how intimate her and Jake's relationship had been.

"Thank you for the party. Are you sure you can't stop by tonight?" Bella asked.

"I'm glad you had a good time but I'm going with Jasper to feed." Edward answered, taking her hand and lifting it up to place a gentle cool kiss upon the back of it.

"Oh. I thought you did that just two days ago?" Bella was pretty sure he mentioned he was going out for a feeding and that's why none of them were at the graduation rehearsal.

"I did but I'm still hungry." Edward chuckled, rubbing his stomach as if it was grumbling.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Bella knew eventually they were going to have to face what she had done and hopefully work through it.

"I don't know yet. I will call you tomorrow to set up something." Edward dropped her hand and opened the truck door for her.

"Drive safely." Edward smiled at her but she noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay." Bella smiled back but like him, her eyes also were filled with sadness.

Charlie was passed out in his recliner when she got home. After debating for several minutes she decided to sneak out of the house and go see Jake.

Jake.

His kiss had left her longing for more. She needed to feel him all around her. She was cold and tired and Jake always provided her with energy and warmth that reminded her she was alive.

Pulling back the curtain she stared out at the woods that bordered their property. She wondered if Jake was out on patrol tonight or was he at the beach hanging out with the gang.

Grabbing her phone out of her purse she dialed his number. It rang several times and she was about to hang up before it went to voice mail when Jake answered it.

"Hello." His voice was soft as the wind making her heart skip a extra beat.

"Hey." Bella looked out the window at the full moon.

"Are you home already?" Jake wondered.

"Yes. Charlie is passed out and I can't sleep."

"Sorry." Jake wanted to invite himself over but knew it would only make him sound like her lap dog. He wanted her to need him in her life the way he had always needed her.

"Yeah, so I was thinking...maybe I could come out there if you're not busy." Bella bit down on her lower lip, saying a silent prayer that he wouldn't reject her self invite.

"Sure." Jake hoped he sounded casual and not as happy as he was feeling inside.

"Good. See you soon." Bella hung up the phoneand placed it in her pocket**.** Grabbing her keys and coat she stealthily slip past Charlie.

She was glad that Alice was no longer watching her every move now that Victoria was kindly explain to Alice that she didn't appreciate her snitching to Edward about her every move and made Alice promise to withhold anything she saw from Edward.

. Alice reluctantly agreed. She understood Bella's need for privacy and respected it now that they knew she was out of danger.

Pulling into the driveway of the Black's residence she suddenly found herself second guessing her decision to come. It was nearly midnight and Charlie had no clue she had come and gone from the house.

Turning the truck off she sat in it for a few minutes mulling over why she had felt so compelled to visit Jake tonight. Was it the gift that had melted her heart or was it the kiss that melted her whole body? Either way she was here and when she saw him approaching the truck, she felt her entire body start to gravitate toward him.

She started to open the door but he was already doing it for her. Taking her hand, he assisted her out and then surprisingly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground. With a big bear hug and a couple of spins he finally set her back down on her own two feet. She laugh merrily. Jake always brought out the best in her. The only times the two of them ever had bad feelings with one another was when she broke up with him to return to Edward and when she mentioned wanting to become a vampire. Other than those two things, they were always enjoying one each other's company no matter what activity they participated in.

"Does Charlie know you're here this late?" Jake asked curiously.

"What? I'm eighteen and I graduated from High School today. I think my days of getting permission have expired." Bella smiled smugly.

"Yeah, okay." Jake laughed knowing that neither of those excuses would matter to her dad. Charlie loved Bella and would always be extra protective of his only child.

"Dad is already passed out. We can hang out in the garage or go for a walk."Jake offered.

"Walk." Bella glanced at the garage, millions of memories of the two of them touching, kissing and making love passed through her mind.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was even here but she was going to try and keep things as non-physical as possible.

"Walk it is." Jake took her hand and lead her down the dirt road that would eventually take them to a creek and an area where he once took her camping. The moment he recalled their camping experience he was hit with the memory of their first time together.

He wasn't sure entirely why she had shown up tonight. When he left her at the party earlier, he was pretty sure she had made up her mind to remain with the Cullen's and eventually become an official member of their family. Now she was here and he was hoping like hell this was a good sign that she was having doubts about going down the path that would lead to her death.

They walk for several minutes quietly, listening to the sounds of the animals and the soft breeze that slipped in and out of the tree limbs.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you at your party." Jake blurted out, breaking the silence between them.

"You didn't. I mean, you did but I get why. You're a good friend Jake. In fact you're my best friend." Bella leaned her head against his muscular arm.

"Is that all I will ever be to you?" Jake hated to ruin the moment between them but he needed to be clear on where they stood with one another.

"You know you are much more than that." Bella lifted her head, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Jake wanted her to explain further but decided he would wait until they reached the place that had special meaning to them both.

When they arrived there were still a small remains of their old camp fire and a tent that had seen better days. He had thought about burning up the tent after she broke up with him but when he reached it, he found himself wanting to hold on to it more than the need to destroy it.

"You never took it down." Bella gasped.

"It crossed my mind." Jake admitted.

"Why didn't you?" Bella turned and faced him.

"Because it was a special night to me. I finally got to be with the one girl I would always love." Jake confessed.

"Why do you love me?" Bella released his hand, placing both of her hands in her back pocket while she stared intensely at him.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I love you? You're beautiful inside and out. You're funny, smart and compassionate. You are down to earth and you make me feel like I could be anything and do anything. You are like a star in the night. You brighten up my life." Jake finally spoke the words he had rehearsed so many times before when he considered the same question.

"Would you love me even if I got wrinkles, fat and gray hair?"

"I've told you before I would. You know Bella I'm going to age too."

Bella frowned at him.

"I will start aging once I stop phasing. I don't plan on being a wolf forever. We already have several more young ones joining the pack so I could easily walk away from it and know that my people are safe." Jake realized for the first time that no one had ever explained that to Bella before was no wonder she feared she would grow old while he would stay young. His situation wasn't entirely like Edward's. He had a choice about his immortality.

"You would do that? You would give up the power and the magic of it all?" Bella was shocked.

"Of course I would. I never asked for this Bella. I had no choice but to become what was necessary to protect our people from the vampires, but we are all given a choice to walk away from it if we desire it. I told you before, I could have been Alpha but I declined it, not just because of the responsibility but mostly because I wanted to have a normal life someday." Jake filled up the space between them. Placing his hands on both sides of her face, he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bella Swan and I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you." Jake declared with a heart felt look in his eyes.

"I can't believe you don't want it. I mean, who wants to grow old and die when they don't have to?" Bella was still confused by how easy he made it sound. He had been born with the gift to fight and live forever. Why would he care so little about it?

"It has been an honor to be a part of the pack but I don't feel like it's my destiny to remain a wolf for the rest of my life. Who knows, maybe someday one of my children will inherit the gift and it will continue through him or her." Jake shrugged his shoulders in a casual gesture.

"I wish I could feel good about growing old like you do." Bella exhaled loudly.

Jake wrapped his arms around her forcing her face to press against his chest. Kissing the top of her head he laughed softly.

"Bella, we are human. It's part of our journey to grow old but honey, we have plenty of time to enjoy our youth. You're so busy thinking about the future that you lost sight of the present."

"I guess you're right." Bella felt strangely lighter and less scared of what lied ahead for her.

"Do you love me Bella?" Jake pulled away just enough so that he could look at her face.

"I do love you. It scares me but I do." Bella answered honestly and without hesitation.

"Don't give up your family, me and all the possibilities of our future just for a chance to live forever." He pleaded.

Bella's mind went blank. She was so unsure of what to think or say. He had given her some valid points about why it was better to remain an ordinary human.

"Let's start a fire." Jake released her and went in search of some fire wood while Bella took a peek in the tent and saw two sleeping bags rolled up in the corner. Rubbing her arms from the chill she laughed gently as she recalled how awkward it had been after they had sex the first time. Neither of them could find the words to express how happy they were about no longer being virgins. They fell asleep in each other's arms until early dawn when Jake had woken her up with a morning woody curled up against her back side. She had woken him up for one more chance of making love before she would be forced to return home that day.

"There you are. I was afraid you might have left." Jake stepped into the tent behind her. Bella looked behind him and saw that he had already started the fire.

"I don't think I can leave you." Bella blurted out instantly. Both her and Jake were happily surprised by her admission.

"Are we speaking about tonight or ever?" Jake grabbed her narrow waist and pulled her up against him.

"Both." Bella felt happy tears spring into her eyes when he kissed her. This was what love was supposed to feel like. Jake had shown her that if they both grew old together they could still spend many years of happiness before the reaper came knocking at their door. She understood that fifty years of happiness with the person you loved more than anything was far more valuable than hundreds of years with a man you couldn't even see yourself marrying.

Bella melted in his arms and she knew she wouldn't be returning home until the sun rose in the morning. Tonight was going to be a repeat of the first night she saw Jake with a different set of eyes. On that night, the veil was lifted and she saw Jake as much more than her friend and hero but also as the man who had mended her broken heart and showed her what real love was supposed to feel like.

XXX

When Bella arrived home later the next day, Charlie didn't seem too upset by her alibi when she confessed that she had returned from the party but grew restless so she went to La Push and spent it with Jake. Charlie however did seem a bit perplexed.

"Who are you dating exactly these days?" Charlie scratched his head, giving her a look that warned her she was possibility playing with fire.

"I don't know." Bella admitted.

"Well, whoever it is you better let the other one know it's over. Edward was at the house at eight o'clock this morning. He seemed pretty upset that you weren't here." Charlie warned her.

"OH." Bella's face began to grow hot with shame.

"So if I were you, I would choose one of them and fast. I don't want to have to break up any fights." Charlie pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the house.

Bella stood there thinking about her night with Jake and how perfect it felt to be held in his arms. She suspected Edward somehow knew she had gone off to see Jake last night. Perhaps he had stopped by after all and found her missing. Either way, she knew there was no way she could lie nor did she want to. It wasunfair to dismiss her feelings for Jake so easily when Edward begged her for another chance.

She had fallen in love with Jake while Edward was gone. This made her question whether her feelings for Edward had been true. Was it possible that part of her infatuation with him lied in him being a vampire? Could Jake be right, that if they were just two ordinary men, would she still choose Edward over him?

At times like this she wished she could persuade Edward to make love to her so she could know once and for all which of the two was the perfect match for her. Jake was the only guy she had any real experience with and yes, he was definitely a skilled lover but what if Edward was just as apt as well?

They both loved her equally, they both were protective of her, and they both saw her for who she was but only one of them understood her.

A knocking at the door interrupted her train of thought. Opening the door she wasn't entirely surprised to find Edward but she wasn't prepared for it all the same. She knew they were about to have the "break up" conversation and that this time, it would be final and she would no longer see Edward or his family ever again.

"You were with him." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head and took a step back so he could enter the house. She didn't want the whole neighborhood to be a witness to their scene.

"Why? Why do you want him?" Edward stared angrily at her.

"I love him." Bella finally spoke the words out loud that would put the nails in the coffin for their relationship.

"I get that but you love me too." Edward's face showed the pain and anger he was wrestling with.

"I do." Bella agreed.

"Then why are you choosing him over me?" Edward's voice was laced with heartache that made Bella's stomach sick with guilt.

"You were the one who told me over and over again it was best to remain human. Well, if I do that then I will grow old and you won't. I can't stand the thought of you looking at me like that."

"Wrinkles won't change my feelings for you." Edward reached out and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"No it wouldn't but it would kill me. It would make me envious of you and eventually I would grow to resent you." Bella spoke earnestly.

"I know you had...you and Jake wereintimate." Edward had hoped he would be able to forget that Bella and Jacob had push their relationship in a direction that he was not willing to go with her. Now that she was choosing Jake over him, it was hard not to bring up the subject.

"I know. I'm sorry Edward for hurting you but I'm human and I wanted to experience a human need. I tried to wait for you but you want marriage first and I'm not willing to wait that long." Bella hated seeing the hurt in his eyes but at least she wasn't denying what she had shared with Jake.

"Is that it? I mean, is that REALLY why your choosing Jake. Are you sure your not just choosing him because he is willing to be intimate with you, while I'm not. "

"Don't be stupid Edward. I won't deny that it does deepen my bond with him."

"So it makes you feel what, more loved?" Edward cried out.

"No, it makes me feel human. It reminds me that I'm alive and it makes me feel incredibly strong."

Edward stood there speechless. He had been afraid that sex had played a role in Bella's final decision. He wasn't accusing her of only choosing Jake because of it but he knew it was a major component in her decision making.

"When I leave it will be forever Bella. I can't come back and see you with him." Edward warned her.

"I understand. I wish there was some other way but you told me that in order for you to change me I would be required to marry you and honestly, I don't see that future with you."

"Are you saying that our love wouldn't last forever? " Edward frowned at her.

"You were my first love Edward. I've had some really strange and exciting times with you but what you have been telling me for the past two years about how horrific it would be for me to leave my family and friends just to live forever is a cost I'm not ready to make."

Edward studied her face for a few moments before he yanked her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you Bella and I don't think I will ever love anyone like you again."

"You will." Bella whispered into his cold chest.

"Good-bye Bella." Edward kissed her fully on the lips before he flashed out of the room, leaving her next to the open door.

"Good bye Edward." Bella whispered as tears streamed down her face.

XXX

Bella sat at her desk and wrote a letter to Jake before the cab arrived. She left a note on the fridge for her father but planned to call him once she got to the airport to let him know she was safe and would return to him.

Slipping the letter into the strawberry scented envelope she taped it next to the fridge. She had asked her father to take it to Jake . She had to leave town now before she changed her mind.

After Edward and his family left town the following day of their break up, she had almost found herself falling back into a deep and dark depressing state.

When Jake called her that evening she ignored it. She suspected he would try to sneak into her room later that night so she made plans to spend the night at Angela's. Angela listened to her explain how she had chosen Jake over Edward but for some odd reason she still didn't feel content with her decision. Angela suggested she get away for awhile. From the moment she had arrived in Forks she had been in a relationship with Edward or Jake. Angela suggested she needed some time to reflect on why things were so difficult when love should be so easy.

Bella heard the honking of the cab and found herself hesitating about her trip. Would Jake understand why she had left so soon after her break up with Edward? Would he give her enough space and time to know if he was the right choice? On the bright side, he would at least get the satisfaction of knowing she would remain mortal and that would hopefully ease his suffering while she was away.

Grabbing her bags she left the house with all the memories of her teenage angst years behind her.

XXX

Jake received the letter the following day that she left for Florida**.** He was thrilled to learn the Cullen's had left and that Bella had gone in a complete different direction.

He understood her need to leave town but he wished she would have given him the opportunity to see her off. Their relationship was still up in the air. She had only confirmed that she would no longer be apart of Edward Cullen's world and remain human but she never spoke of their future in the letter he received.

He waited patiently for her but soon a month turn into six months and he was starting to fear that she had started her life over and might never return to the place where she first found love and heartache.

XXX

Staring out at the lethargic waves Bella closed her eyes. She enjoyed the warm days here but she also missed the cool nights in La Push. Who was she kidding, she really missed Jake more than anything else. He was always on her mind. She had thought that perhaps with time away that her love for Jake might waver but it hadn't, not even an ounce. She was still craving his touch and missing the sound of his voice.

Edward on the other hand, she had found herself thinking fondly of their time together but relieved that she had not taken the detrimental path he had offered.

She understood now why both men warned her she needed time to think about her decision. She left Forks six months ago with the intentions of just staying for a month at her moms but when her return day arrived, she didn't even bother to pack. Her mother was just as surprised as she was.

Bella had found herself revealing to her mother about her triangle relationship with Jake and Edward, of course she left out the scary parts. Her mother had agreed that getting away from them both to sort out her feelings with out any pressure from either of them. Bella figured Edward wasn't even a consideration since he made it clear he was going to leave her life forever.

Then one night he arrived at her mother's house with a sad smile on his face and announced he had changed his mind and was willing to give them one more try. Bella wondered what happened to the girl he once loved because when he spoke the words her heart was empty to his pain.

"No Edward. I made my choice." Bella stood tall while looking him straight in the eyes.

"I know but I thought since you didn't return you might have changed your mind." Edward looked hopeful.

"I just wanted to figure out what I want with the rest of my life. It has nothing to do with you."

"I see." Edward was deeply disappointed.

" I realized that I like having my options open. I mean, if someday I want to have children I can. I can get married. I can go to college. I can open my own business. There are so many things still available to be despite my short length of time as a human." Bella wanted him to understand she had accepted that she would grow old and die eventually, like she was meant too.

"What about ….him?" Edward was happy for her when it came to remaining human but his heart was still jealous that Jake would get to spend the rest of his life with Bella, unlike himself.

"I love him. I strongly believe Jake and I were meant to be together. Everything feels so natural, so right between us. What happens next for us, I honestly don't know but I'm okay with that." Bella answered.

"I'm glad your happy. Good luck Bella and hopefully I get the chance to see you once more before ….well...good luck." Edward pressed a bittersweet kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Bella headed home from the beach and began to pack up her things. She knew now that in her heart no matter what came her away, she would have Jake by her side. She just hoped that he didn't regret giving up his wolf heritage to live out his life with her. They both were giving up a chance at immortality but the years they had ahead of them were going to be the best years any one could ever wish for.

XXX

Bella arrived at the Black's house just as the sun began to set. She told Charlie after she arrived back home she had no plans to live at home for expected him to be upset when she revealed that she had plans on getting her own place and once Jake agreed to it, she was going to have him live with her. Charlie shocked her when he grab her up in his arms and swung her around the room. He told her she had his blessing, they both did.

Bella unpacked her things and then ran to town for a few errands before she made her way to Jake's. She picked up a pizza, a six pack of sodas, and a copy of Face Punch.

Knocking on the door she held her breathe and hoped like hell she wasn't too late. Her love hadn't wavered but what if Jake's had? He was an attractive man and had needs. What if he caved into one of the many women that hit on him? Oh God, what if he fell for one of them? All these uncertainties and fears suddenly engulfed her until the door opened and Jake stood before her with a familiar light in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Bella." Jake produced a crooked smile.

"So I was in the neighborhood and was thinking about our first date and how we never did finish watching the movie." Bella glanced down at the movie lodged between her upper arm and breast.

"And I know how hungry you always are." Bella finished, shoving the pizza toward him.

"I'm starving." Jake's smile grew larger and his eyes glowed with a desire that made Bella's knees nearly buckle under her. She had a feeling he wasn't speaking entirely about the pizza and his hunger.

"Good. Cause I'm here to serve you." Bella felt her lips curl up in a big smile and knew her eyes matched the passion she saw in his.

"Get in here before the rest of the pack gets a whiff of that pizza." Jake took the pizza in one hand and placed his other hand around her waist.

Bella's heart skip ten extra beats and all her earlier fears were vanquished. She had been silly to think for one second that Jake's love would ever go away. What she and Jake shared was natural and perfect just the way it was designed to be.

XXX

The End

A/N: I will be posting a Eppy soon, in case you want to know what happened next. xoxo


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A year later...

Bella stood by the other bridesmaids as Angela and Ben spoke their vows. She was so happy for her friends and their commitment to one another. She knew there was those in town who wondered when she would be next to take the plunge. After she moved back home, she made a B line to Jake's and found love waiting for her. She made a vow that night that she would never take it for granted and so far she had kept it.

Two months later she started college courses, got a job and moved into her own place. Jake took courses online and graduated from High School a few months later. Billy gave Jake his blessing to move in with her becausehe practically lived there already.

He got a job right away at a garage in town and attended college at nightwith her. Together they were making a were in no rush to push their relationship to the next level. They already knew they would be together forever.

The wedding came to an end and the reception had begun. Bella didn't have to search long to find Jake. He was by her side at once and insisted they dance. Bella agreed only if he made sure she didn't fall on her face.

"Honey, I will never let you fall unless it's for me." Jake whispered in ear. Bella felt his lukewarm hand on the center of her back, reminding her that he was still her hero.

"I love you." Bella whispered.

"I love you more." Jake turned her around on the dance floor causing her stomach to sink excitedly.

The reception was lovely and everyone was enjoying themselves. Bella was so honored that Angela had asked her to be a part of her special day. She had helped her with anything she requested and made sure that Jake understood that her enthusiasm for Angela's wedding was in no way a underlining dream to get hitched. He just laughed and told her that someday he would make a honest woman of her and she agreed when that day came, she would say yes.

"Okay it's time to throw the bouquet, all the single ladies line up." Bella heard Angela called out.

Bella didn't want to participate in the time honored tradition but knew if she didn't volunteer that several of their friends would shove her out. She crept to the back of the line, glancing over at her shoulder where Jake smiled at her pain.

She heard the women scream out and took a step back but it was too late. Opening her eyes she saw what she feared, her hands held the flowers. The single ladies looked at it with longing. Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Thanks." Bella tried to joke as she waved them at Angela. Angela clapped her hands and wink at her.

"Sorry girls looks like our Bella will be the next one after all." Angela announced to the crowd. All at once everyone was cheering whileBella rushed to Jake's side. She didn't want to be the center of attention.

"So looks like destiny is trying to tell you something." Jake teased.

"What are you talking about? I tried to get away and not catch it." Bella cried out.

"Exactly. You can't run from love or destiny. It will find you no matter what you think you want." Jake kissed Bella, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Bella didn't mind one bit. When Jake held her like this she couldn't care if death came knocking on her door tomorrow as long as she had the chance to know this kind of love. Jake's love.


End file.
